


Undercurrent

by Bevis_Caffleck



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevis_Caffleck/pseuds/Bevis_Caffleck





	1. 1

【1】 

血肉被搅进胸腔。

非人的冲击力度让肋骨全部被震裂，血液冲向喉咙，伴随着含混的嘶吼喷出口腔——而后，心脏被握在暴君手中。他不曾经历过：用心脏去感受某种触感。那是属于神祇的光滑无暇，属于魔鬼的致命压迫。

他因汗水和血液而变得模糊的视野里，是一张被愤怒与憎恨扭曲的面容，那样的表情太过尖刻，因其年龄上的年轻而毫不协调。那双蔚蓝的眼睛透出疯狂的红色，灼热的空气尚未在他两之间消散，所有的氧气也没有回到它们该在的位置。他被自己的血液呛住了，他的肺里插着断掉的肋骨，血让衣服变得黏糊又沉重，他发现自己该死的开始抽搐，视野陷入黑暗。

他看过无数死亡，自己现在一定不体面得能让阿福踢他屁股。

他正在死去，他猜他现在翻着白眼，抽搐，血糊在鼻子和嘴里难看地淌着，胸肺像个漏风的鼓风机，他猜自己的心脏在某个外星人手中挣扎跳动，因为那让用力到整个身体都跟着脱力。苍天去他妈的玛利亚，他的排泄系统将要变成松垮的摆设，他会像所有人一样在死后失禁。

黏腻的声响。

像是奇迹一样，他听到清晰的抽动声，看到了所有的画面。暴君的手臂向后抽离，握着他的心脏，缓慢得像一个世纪那么久，握着他的心脏，扯断所有颓然的纠葛，握着他的心脏。

——一切都戛然而止。

 

布鲁斯.韦恩在浑身湿透的寒冷中惊醒。

他坐起来调整自己过于急促的喘息，一股温暖的触感在这时附上他的脊梁，他本能地紧绷起来，但又任由对方抹去那些冷汗。床单发出轻微又柔软的摩擦，带动一些情色的气味，那股温暖的主人在灰蒙蒙的晨光里用漂亮无辜的蓝眼睛看着他：“布鲁斯？”

全世界去献花祷告的人都该听听那声音里快要满到流出来的担忧。

布鲁斯侧头看了会儿，钢铁之躯让被单裹了一半，另一半被他的阴影笼罩。他用整个手掌盖在想要起来的年轻人脸上，把那漂亮脸蛋摁回柔软的枕头里，然后懊恼地扶着腰起来——真的是满到流出来了，他想。认真的？都这个年纪了！他实在没心情和一个操了他一整晚的毛头小子搞什么“第二天一早的温存”，事实上他差点把手伸向钱夹，半途才掩饰成随手拿了浴衣。

洗个澡没什么不好。

“它流出来了，布鲁斯，在你的大腿上……”年轻的嗓音带着显而易见的调情与故作高深，布鲁斯听到被子掀开的声音，窗外的哥谭上空滚过沉闷的雷声，那让他感到心理上的疲倦。布鲁斯的脚步为此停了一下，他松手让浴衣落在地毯，决定搭理对方孩子气的开场白。他转过身挑了挑眉毛：“说点我不知道的世纪成就，氪星男孩。”

克拉克笑了一下就从床上下来，赤裸着完美的身体走向同样毫无防备的黑暗骑士，他伸手环住就人类而言结实美丽到极点的腰背，另手在男人有意无意的默许下就着他自己的精液把手指顺利地挤入中年人的穴口。布鲁斯叹了一口气，低下头去吻这个仰起脸的年轻人：“适可而止，孩子。我还有工作。”

“你没有，因为打雷了。布鲁斯.韦恩不在天气不好的时候上班。”克拉克满足地贴上布鲁斯的嘴唇，享受手指被对方紧缠的触感，他温柔地勾动着让更深处的精液顺着布鲁斯的大腿流出来，同时无不霸道地掠夺对方的喘息。

该死的不用呼吸的氪星人。该死的物种优势。

濒临缺氧的布鲁斯抬手将他们半勃着相贴的阴茎一并握住，推挤着套弄起来，这使得克拉克忍不住低呼一声，惊讶地放开了布鲁斯饱受折磨的双唇。

啊哈。看来还有该死的没多少经验。

 

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

第一道闪电撕裂天空，随之而来的雷声炸响的同时，克拉克和布鲁斯都射了出来。两人黏糊糊地贴在一起喘息，他们射在了彼此的身上，精液粘着体毛，胸膛被汗水濡湿。布鲁斯因为经历的是双重高潮而有些发软地靠在年轻人身上，是的，他能够靠着一个每周都在梦里掏出他心脏的外星人，就只因为对方死而复生。

他暂时还没有分析清楚“露易丝.莲恩就是关键”是什么意思，在那之前他该——

克拉克缓慢地退出手指，肉壁的紧缠使他侧头怜爱又敬重地亲吻对方染了风霜的耳鬓，他让那些不算柔软的短发磨蹭嘴唇，得到某种来自未知岁月的安抚。“我第一次知道这个。”克拉克说，然后雨点疯狂地砸在巨大的玻璃幕墙上发出钝响，他在那些嘈杂的雨声里细读布鲁斯的心跳，用自己从太阳那儿得到的热量去温暖怀里的男人，“你和别的男人做过？”

——该利用外星人奇特的迷恋？天知道，这可能是什么氪星印随现象。是自己在监控屏收到放在克拉克棺材里的接收器探测出的能量波动时，不顾一切地赶去挖开坟墓的后果。

“我跟很多人上过床。”布鲁斯没太在意地扯了扯嘴角，按着克拉克的肩膀撑起身，然而年轻人凭借记者的敏锐料定他还有下半句，所以并没有放开他可怜的老腰，于是布鲁斯低哑磁性的嗓音再次震动着他的胸腔，“但还是第一次被操。”

“你以为你能糊弄我，布鲁斯。你没有否认和别人做过这个。”克拉克现在听起来像个真的职业记者那样锐利，但在他的某一部分想法里依旧柔软地想要亲吻布鲁斯的嘴角，于是他这么做了，接着习惯性地微微浮空把对方抱去浴室。认为并没有必要为此争辩什么的布鲁斯接受了这种便利服务，但是皱起眉：“如果你离开浴室，我就补偿你。我以为昨晚你学习到了地球人有个叫不应期的时间，氪星男孩。”

克拉克没有为称呼而在意，温柔地放下布鲁斯，还好奇地眨了眨眼睛，然后离开并关上浴室的门回到床边坐下。不用透视能力，他们心照不宣。

“听我的声音，克拉克。”布鲁斯打开镜子后面的柜子，把清洗用品取出来放到架子上。

“……好吧，我知道这个，‘电话做爱’。”克拉克无奈又放松地笑了一下，对着空气抬了抬双手表示放弃，决定去看看这位中年富豪的藏书，他的身体暴露在微冷的空气中，任胯下的欲望慢慢沉睡下去，“我知道你累了，布鲁斯，好好享受泡澡，好吗？我没有生气。”

浴室里的人没再回话，克拉克在暴雨声中翻开《神曲》的封面，但依旧谨慎地留了一部分的注意力在浴室，他听到布鲁斯进入浴缸的水声。

——然后一声呻吟让他差点将硬装本捏碎。

那是绵长的，慵懒的，享受的……是那位哥谭王子在岁月里沉淀下来的独特奢靡。

“布鲁斯？”

享受热水的布鲁斯并不打算回答，只是向后躺，放任自己为热烫带来的刺激与舒适发出第二声叹息，并且掬起一捧热水抹了把脸。

克拉克在布鲁斯的默认中终于领悟到了什么叫“听我的声音”——这不是个好主意，这会让他显得蠢透了，像个饥渴的偷听癖。他这么想着翻开第二页，然而越提醒自己别在意就越无法克制地将超级听力倾注在浴室之内，以至于那个男人的声音比在做爱的时候还更加清晰。他清楚每一缕水波的动荡，布鲁斯的手或脚移动一丝一毫都被他的听力捕捉：他听到布鲁斯的手捧起了水，而后那些水迫不及待地在半途就开始落下来，然后布鲁斯的呼吸短暂地停滞，水流滴滴答答的像是从他的下巴滑落，重新带出压在喉咙里的呼气声。

克拉克为那一声像是炸在耳边的气声而轻轻颤抖，他的阴茎完全勃起。

他克制自己别去看透浴室，像个瞎子一样完全依赖听觉。这比起补偿更像是惩罚，但他决定在这一次认输，听布鲁斯的摆布。

水面的动荡里夹杂了空气，发出音调稍高的破碎声，也许是布鲁斯的手重新回到水中，然后水声被带动——克拉克闭上眼睛，左手的手指还按在书本的封面上，食指夹在第二页里缓慢曲起，拇指在封底摸索精美的暗纹——水拍上肉体的声响。

布鲁斯在干什么？克拉克的右手附上阴茎，他只是握着它等待超级听力带来答案——人类的皮肤之间湿润又缓慢的摩擦声让克拉克轻轻吸了口气，但是，布鲁斯的手是抚过那结实的胸膛吗？他的拇指是否碰到锁骨上自己留下的吻痕？他的尾指有没有扫过被唇舌折磨得肿起的乳头？克拉克像困兽一样毫无头绪地低喘，他意识到超级听力无法像意料中那样满足探知的需求，那个男人总能让本该全知全觉的氪星体质变得又聋又瞎。克拉克的手开始套弄起来，水波荡开温柔地漫上浴缸壁的声音像是某种——某种带着热浪的律动在他的耳膜起伏。

水声忽然大了起来，克拉克的手停驻在那一刻，他等待布鲁斯在无聊的泡澡中随随便便地换好动作，水被分开成两拨而后又涌去填补中间短暂的低陷。克拉克感到一阵电流般的酸乏——他知道布鲁斯现在是双腿分开的姿势——他想自己清洗吗？清洗那里。

他受不了这个困境，他现在就想要摁住那个中年男人的身体，吻那两片薄唇，让每一道细纹臣服。

然而一声绵长又克制的呼气声把克拉克定在原处。

布鲁斯开始了。他听到布鲁斯的喉咙发出吞咽声，然后逼迫出短促又高昂的单音。水声滞怠在一个很小的范围里，克拉克艰难地随着细小的声响缓慢套弄，被放大的倾盆雨声压得他喘不过气：“布鲁斯……！”

“嘘……安静，孩子。”布鲁斯终于将成熟低哑的嗓音施舍给被他变得走投无路的克拉克。

“……叫我克拉克。如果你要。”克拉克加快手中的套弄，他要结束这个莫名其妙的惩罚，这愚蠢透顶，他要实在地抱住他——一如他在像今天这样的暴雨中掀开棺盖，被自己抱着压倒在泥泞里，他要那种由死到生的疯狂与乱七八糟的清醒——但是他尊重布鲁斯，他可以奉陪这个，在这里被那个蝙蝠义警的诡计困住，自己撸到射。

但是，只要——

“——克拉克。”

浴缸被粗暴地踏入。

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

【3】

溅起的水雾在一瞬间就让克拉克的身体变得潮湿不堪。他走到布鲁斯身前弯下腰，一手小心翼翼地扶着中年人的后脑靠在自己的心口，一手撑在浴缸延伸而出的金属装饰层平台像对待泥巴一样抓握出深深的指痕。他急切地喘息着试图控制自己的力量不要把人类的随便什么地方捏成一团肉糜，低低地出声：“你快把我逼疯了，布鲁斯。”半坐在浴缸里的中年男人对年轻人的粗暴与埋怨不为所动，他知道什么叫真正的“逼疯”，他靠在对方的胸膛上，以一种克拉克当下的年纪尚无法揣摩的自若开口：“你让热水涌出去太多了。”

这使得克拉克体会到前所未有的赤裸，无关身体，那是一种发自内心的对未知的焦虑，他终于放下暴动，就为这句话，而涌动的水面像是在怂恿这个年轻人：去让他与你一般赤裸。克拉克并非没有脾气，所以他猜他可以稍后再亲吻对方，以更为亲密的态度。他在布鲁斯的双腿之间屈膝——那个男人的手指甚至还在浅浅地出入后穴进行清理——他皱起眉忍耐欲望，安静地握住布鲁斯胆大妄为的手，推着那粗糙的手指齐根没入。

布鲁斯向后仰头，嗓子里发出沙哑的呻吟。

这就是了，年轻人无可救药的探知欲，布鲁斯纵容地想。他允许克拉克做出类似让他自己操自己的事情，即便他有那么多齐头并进的思绪急需处理，那么多问题尖锐地潜伏在他的喉咙里，然而他只是对着被克拉克抓坏的地方侧了侧头：“我会为此惩罚你。”

克拉克露出被冒犯的神色，眉间的沟壑又使他的神情像是无奈：“只要你还有精力。”克拉克控制布鲁斯的手进行抽插，然后跟着挤入自己的中指做扩张，在湿滑的肉壁包裹下同进同出。一些热水进入其中，他透视着眼前的身体，毫不厌倦地刺激布鲁斯前列腺的位置，让对方疲软的阴茎慢慢勃起，并且反思昨夜的疯狂过火。布鲁斯从水中抬起仍然拥有自由的左手向后捋过自己湿漉漉的短发，然后他就撑着额头靠在浴缸边上喘息。他的拇指摩挲着太阳穴后的银白发鬓，像是要入睡般半阖着眼睛，视线向下越过氤氲水汽停留在挺立的外星阳具上，脚趾在水中随克拉克的动作缓慢地重复蜷曲与放松。

哥谭的国王在享用这个过程。

克拉克没有放过这一幕，他的嘴角甚至为此泛出笑意，布鲁斯脸上睿智而优雅的每道岁月的痕迹都让他愿意忍耐。他对人类的失望与怨愤终结于布鲁斯的改变，那让他意识到他的能力是为了什么而存在，而如今的妥协与藏匿也只是因为当日布鲁斯在坟前说不会辜负他——那句仅有的话语陪伴了他一整个黑暗的混沌期，然后……棺材被打开，布鲁斯就在那儿。

直到布鲁斯的喘息随着身体逐渐苏醒的情欲需求而变得急促，克拉克在看到布鲁斯的阴茎完全勃起的时候俯低身体，浸入水中去吻那被泡得发红的欢爱痕迹，舔那些肌肉之间的线条与伤疤。布鲁斯伸手按着克拉克的脑袋，手指探入浓密的短卷发里揉着，右手短暂地挣脱年轻人的牵制，在他没来得及做出反应之前反握住他的手并再次将手指挤入，在自己的肠道之中勾住对方的手指：“继续……我教你怎么做，克拉克。”克拉克猛地抬起头，水流顺着英俊的轮廓滑落，布鲁斯在那一刻不得不承认那完美得让人窒息——克拉克用企图让他窒息的力度吻住了他。氪星之子陷入对这个人类男性沉迷的恐慌里，他吻得甚至是绝望却毫不自知，他舔弄布鲁斯的舌头像是要每一个味蕾都饱尝彼此的滋味，尽情地扫荡湿热的口腔，掠夺一切声音与空气，唯独放任布鲁斯摆弄他的手指去操弄任何布鲁斯想要的位置。

缺氧刺激得布鲁斯紧绷身体，某种逼迫从喉间累积，危机感造成的机能兴奋仿佛垂直刺穿至小腹使那里抽搐。他的尾骨与臀肌被酸麻感俘获，尿道口发酸，右手更加用力地引导克拉克的手指快速抽插，但膝盖内侧却被乏力感侵蚀得几乎没有办法曲起，双腿只能在浴缸底部难受地对抗水流阻力踢蹭，发出刺耳的湿润摩擦声。布鲁斯反击般以人类能达到的技巧最高限度狠狠回吻这个氪星小子，他尝到自己血的味道，在肺部被完全抽空之前——他脑中闪过梦里那个漏风的鼓风机——他抽出并扔开了克拉克的手，勾住克拉克腰后的同时，那个年轻人立刻双手握住布鲁斯的腰下拖，将自己早就硬到发痛的阴茎带着水流捅入空虚的穴口——就像把手捅进他的胸膛。

克拉克短暂地放过布鲁斯的口腔，等待中年人换了一口气后就再次吻上，俯低身体将对方逼入水中，右手顺着他的臀部往上抚摸过腰背最后托住发色灰白的脑后，将男人压在浴缸底部开始律动。他通过口腔将自己肺中的空气缓慢地渡给对方，两人之间的气泡咕噜噜地扫开克拉克的刘海，上浮，破碎。布鲁斯的双手抚摩过克拉克年轻矫健的身躯，双腿缠上他的腰夹住，后穴绞紧体内的硬热，手掌往上扣住身上人的锁骨趁他分神时猛地一拧腰将他反摔在浴缸底部！

水花四溅着拍打在暗夜骑士的身上，太阳之子摊开一只手臂躺在水中仰望。

布鲁斯借着血腥气回味那个吻，那该死的有些疯。

有趣的事情在于，如果那位Mr.“我是不是来得太早了”给的未来预告成真，这个超人确实还能更疯。从这个年轻的英雄“死”后第一夜而他那疯狂的梦境毫无改变开始，他就在等待探测器传送一个足够剧烈的能量波动，他等到了，一切又回到该在的位置上：克拉克从坟墓里出来，布鲁斯注定要被超人送入坟中。

但他会改变这个。布鲁斯伸手拧开开关让热水补充进来。

经过那个对决的雨夜，他不再想要致力于迟到的英年早逝，没有人会死，就算是这个外星人——就算是为了玛莎——不论面对什么，如果这是一个未来的暴君，那就扼杀所有会逼迫这个超人踏上统治的因素，他会。

克拉克看着布鲁斯被剧烈涌动的水面搅得破碎的面容，一手仍稳稳地托住他的臀部免去他因这一举动而狠狠坐下一捅到底的痛楚。撑在克拉克身上的布鲁斯喘着气勾了勾嘴角，流露出常胜者的泰然，他拉开身后用以支撑的手，在那天空般蔚蓝的双眼注视中缓缓坐了下去，将克拉克的欲望完全吞入后穴：“你以为什么是成年人的乐趣，孩子？”中年男子皱着眉呻吟，忍耐却不抑制，他把手放到惊讶但顺从的年轻人脖子上抓着令对方坐起来，并摁到那变成一团的金属之前。

克拉克为那份极具侵略气息的雄性美而濒临自制力的边缘，他以更强的力道抚摸这具成熟健壮的肉体，不惜留下浅淡的淤痕，因为布鲁斯纵容他。

他会纵容是因为他能阻止。克拉克知道。

“忘掉你的小心翼翼……我要你记住，克拉克……在你最私密的记忆里，记住谁是唯一打败你的人。”布鲁斯看着那张完美的面容眯起眼睛，克拉克的阴茎在他体内似乎更大更硬了，他夹着那玩意就像夹一根热铁棒，“现在，像昨晚那样动。”

 

【TBC】


	4. Chapter 4

【4】

热水开关被关上。

克拉克留恋那个干脆的声响，体内的冲动几乎要循声占据理智，但与复活之夜对“留存”的生物本能反应不同，如今他只想不顾一切地听从年长者的教诲，尽情地给他要的：没有人能在听到那样的命令后保持冷静，那是蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯.韦恩的命令。克拉克一手撑在身后，右手摩擦布鲁斯湿漉漉的胸膛与腰部，蹂躏看到的每一道疤痕，轻易地着迷于那些他被允许留下的痕迹，粗重的喘息与性兴奋使得他像一头太年轻太焦躁的狮子。

他甚至锐利到丝毫不放过关于落败的话题：“你怎么敢。布鲁斯，你怎么敢命令我？”

成熟高大的年长者俯视着提出质疑的年轻雄狮，他以笃定的沉默作答，任凭潜藏在所有雄性基因中的本能被浓缩于浴室中的紧张氛围刺激。克拉克眼周浮现出的高温赤色纹路转瞬即逝，布鲁斯随之紧绷脊背蓄势待发——性、征服、战斗或者别的什么冲动如同电流蹿过——克拉克粗暴地扣住中年人的后腰下按，在他肠道深处的敏感点肆虐，令起伏不绝的水声再次充斥一切。布鲁斯在肠道里夹着阴茎的情况下尽可能地去靠近克拉克，并且揪着克拉克的短卷发将年轻人压向自己，用一个氪星人无法应对的吻宣告地位。

——快感。性爱与争斗素来难免疼痛，而他们都自信到将对方的实力与威胁转变为最原始的快感。

布鲁斯一手撑在浴缸边缘主动配合克拉克的顶弄，下体一同分开然后再撞到一起，他知道他能掌控这些。他抚摸克拉克乱糟糟的黑发和近乎完美的五官，他猜想自己是被那眼型微微下垂的多情的蓝眼睛蛊惑，才会冒险允许对方那能咬断钢铁的牙齿在自己的手上留下咬痕。布鲁斯的阴茎在克拉克腹部的体毛上蹭动，那份搔痒似的摩擦既粗糙又轻细，令人无法满足，而克拉克的——克拉克顶入布鲁斯的体内，他火热的欲望被紧致的肉壁上下吸吮——这对布鲁斯而言像是裹着仿生皮肤的钢铁不停捅入，他不得不维持某个角度、时时放松，以免产生内部伤害。他们是克制的也是狂暴的，身体之间的节奏紧凑到似乎连空气无法进入，布鲁斯在水雾中喘息着托住克拉克脑后摁向自己，他想要再来一个吻，关于氧气，但克拉克清澈的蓝眼中掠过一抹不耐。

骑乘是个很矛盾的体位，不管是人类男性还是类人男性，骨骼构造决定了他们的躯干难以相互靠得很近。克拉克心中逐渐泛起接触的渴望，如同得不到抚慰的轻痒，这让他从嗓子里发出一声哀求与愤怒混合的低吼。然而就在克拉克顺着布鲁斯的力道前倾身体想要压倒对方时，布鲁斯一手按在他的胸膛上——克拉克这才了解到一直以来的焦虑确切指的是什么：从起床后布鲁斯就没认真的让自己碰过他。这份渴求从那个戏弄超级听力的小把戏开始被拉长延伸到现在，终于快要绷断他的神经。

中年人的手指像有魔法般让年轻人胸膛剧烈的起伏变缓，他用低哑的声音命令道：“退后，孩子。”然后他吻上年轻人想要拒绝的唇舌，将所有意见堵在那温热的口腔中，搅拌着情欲，迫使对方自行咽下。

氪星之子明白自己再次陷入某种惩罚，他沮丧地后仰靠在浴缸边缘，右手扫起一捧水狠狠抹了把脸，像个缺少氧气的人类一样张嘴喘气。不是抚摸，他想要紧贴这个男人。克拉克继续挺动胯部，轻易地将中年人顶弄得上下颠簸，他看着布鲁斯的发丝在光线下被染成完全的银灰，而后那双睿智的棕色眸子露出不赞同的神色与他对视了一眼，但依旧从喉间发出享受其中的呻吟。克拉克专注地看着这样的布鲁斯，看布鲁斯那根变得越来越硬的性器，但这份专注使他意识到另一个问题：热水带着微妙的浮力总让布鲁斯的身体斯像是追赶不上般在克拉克的阴茎上滞留一瞬，接着才被更凶猛地顶入。——这不合拍。克拉克敏锐的超级感官忽然将这对人类而言无所谓的一瞬间放大，他拥有远超人类的力量却为这不值一提的阻力无计可施，玻璃墙外的雨声再次侵入他的脑中，整片树林与湖泊发出杂乱的声响。克拉克被无可抵消的自然定律和没有被满足的肢体接触需求击败，他无法忍耐只有阴茎得到些许甚至被干扰了的快感，他要请求原谅，不管是为了什么，别再折磨他。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我很抱歉……”克拉克说，伸手去抚摸布鲁斯还没有打理的胡茬。

布鲁斯将克拉克无法完全控制自身能力的模样一一收入眼底，列入“复活后”项目，现在的克拉克显然比之前更容易迷失在超级能力中形成隐患——但现在可以先放过他。布鲁斯勾起一边嘴角，低头磨蹭年轻人永远温暖的手，让对方帮忙抹去鬓角淌下的汗水：“不，除非你知道自己做错什么。”

克拉克苦恼地注视身上人的躯体，每一寸。不同于他自己，布鲁斯结实的的胸膛与腹部光滑却布满各种伤疤，这纯粹是一具凡人的身躯，只要他想他就能制服手无寸铁的布鲁斯。这想法让他口干舌燥，但克拉克不打算那么做，他的手从中年人的喉结抚摸到锁骨之间的凹陷处，那里有一小洼温水顺着他的手指滑落掌中，他的下腹克制在小范围内起伏。最终克拉克恳切地开口：“……装饰，我进来的时候抓坏了装饰，你说会为此惩罚我。”

“记住第二件事，我的地盘有我的规矩，管好你的破坏力。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛低吟着缓慢地抬起身体，让那根又硬又大的家伙拉扯着薄膜退出，“——现在我原谅你，克拉克。”他收回按在克拉克胸膛的手，得到许可的年轻人在同一时刻用超级速度将审判者背朝自己摁在浴缸边上并再次插入！瞬间失去方位感的布鲁斯本能地用小臂横抵在延伸平台，激荡而起的热水拍打在他的阴茎上，多重刺激与失神使他再也忍耐不住，绞紧克拉克并仰起头发出一声长长的呻吟，但眩晕的恶心感意外地让他没能射出来，受挫的低吼使他听起来像一头困兽。布鲁斯握拳捶打了一下平台——但那被克拉克的手掌垫住，他跪在布鲁斯分开的双腿之后，环抱住从极速产生的不适中慢慢恢复的男人，身体紧贴着渴求已久的温暖躯体磨蹭。

水成为他们之间的粘合剂，克拉克能体会到，布鲁斯湿润的背肌和自己的胸膛之间每离开一点，就会有水附着在他们各自的皮肤之上细微到极致地粘连着彼此。“布鲁斯。”克拉克再一次低喃，他不打算为此感到抱歉，“布鲁斯，我不喜欢你的不应期，在我射之前，你别想射出来。”他亲吻这个人类背上的伤疤，感受每一寸肌肉在他掌中由紧绷缓缓放松，氪星之子在整池动荡的水里餍足而又躁动地禁锢着黑暗骑士，克制欲望，等待他睁开眼睛。

“做你想做的。”布鲁斯纵容克拉克在性爱中的强权，他确实需要一次尽兴的发泄。然后他看到身下的水从克拉克开始缓慢地被力场隔开——哈，外星人——他想着，张嘴含去一颗由下漂浮而起的水珠，舌尖舔过下唇，震动着胸腔低沉地哼笑了一声。

 

【TBC】


	5. Chapter 5

【5】

克拉克硬热的阴茎捅入中年人的体内，他深深地嵌入身下的躯体中操弄，在人类能忍受的最大限度中让欲望得到部分满足。布鲁斯的屁股紧贴他的下体，他扣住那被疤痕缠绕的腰开始又快又深地操弄布鲁斯的肠道，龟头碾过前列腺顶上精囊的位置，中年人湿漉漉的温热屁股被撞得发出湿润的拍打声。

氪星人对此表现出毫不知足的贪欲，他在布鲁斯被摩擦得火热的肠道中进出，让阴茎拉扯着肛门的薄膜观察它们吸附的模样，甚至用指腹蹭过那几乎透明的脆弱的深粉色。

这太超过了，并不比昨晚好受。布鲁斯在潮湿的空气中张着嘴急促地喘息，他被干得几乎无法吞咽口腔分泌的唾液，气管却燥热起来。他想要回过头训斥，但是克拉克像猎食者一样趴在他的背上。他被这个年轻人贪婪地嗅着，舔咬着，没有男人会设想过自己在这个年纪还能被谁这样渴求，所以布鲁斯并不打算轻举妄动而导致呼吸也被伺伏已久的亲吻夺走。

布鲁斯的阴茎在动荡中再次硬起，在温热的水汽中被冲撞得甩落前液。

然而，克拉克忽然轻轻地吻了一下布鲁斯后颈短短的银发，停下这一切。

那个上一秒似乎还沉浸于疯狂中的年轻人在布鲁斯短暂的惊愕后缓慢地动着腰胯，并且微微抬起头贴着布鲁斯的后颈轻啃。他抬手抚摸布鲁斯的嘴唇，拇指下压唇瓣，打开牙关，而后食指与中指探入挑逗齿列之后的软舌。中年人喘着气咬住钢铁之躯的手指，克拉克没有冒进，于是布鲁斯得以用舌尖来回扫过氪星人的指尖，笃定而又漫不经心：他的注意力集中在被克拉克中断了快感的下身，但他又毫不怀疑他终将得到。布鲁斯为喉中那声没有来得及发出的呻吟紧皱眉心，他需要一次高潮来排解。他的腰部自行颤抖而且发软，体内坚硬的性器似乎能够只凭勃起的力道就足以支住他——这样的推测让布鲁斯感到一阵毫无意义的脱力，他打算咒骂这力量差别，克拉克却将另一只手从他的臀部下滑到大腿内侧，打定主意要让这位控制狂加倍焦虑。

克拉克的手指揉按布鲁斯强壮身躯上难得的软处，阴囊的后面，相比之下那甚至称得上柔嫩了，所以他表现得恋恋不舍，但这样的抚慰根本只是挠不到痒处的恶作剧。

现在轮到年长者需要解决问题，他不容拒绝地用柔软的舌头将钢铁手指顶出口腔，并舔了一下自己的上唇。

“……你没真的掌握前列腺按摩。”布鲁斯终于找到办法，克拉克得到他想要的，“我做，你看。”布鲁斯稍微撑起身体，让克拉克的阴茎退出得只剩头部，再用另一只手掌控它重新进入一段就停下。布鲁斯严谨地调整身体，好让克拉克的前端准确地抵住他的前列腺，接着他戏弄氪星人的阴囊。“我知道你是怎么能停下来的……人类体内施加的压力很难真正刺激到你的钢铁家伙，而你在脑子清醒的时候不敢尽兴。你要视觉刺激，农场男孩。”他找到了角度，向左扭转腰部半侧着身体扶住克拉克的阴茎开始自己动起来，这让克拉克更加着迷进而乐于顺从听命，“按这个深度接着动，如果你给我前列腺高潮，我就允许你接下来也不让我射。”

克拉克开始律动，布鲁斯配合他的动作收缩与放松前列腺和括约肌，他将全身放松，腰部稍微弓起，抬起左腿。克拉克会意地伸手扶起他的大腿，一手托住他的上身继续侧入，布鲁斯得以放弃浪费体力的消耗，仅仅是让克拉克支撑自己。

克拉克的阴茎不断顶弄布鲁斯的前列腺，毫无疑问这是一个倾尽耐心的过程，直到他感受到怀中的躯体忽然扭动着朝他挤压贴紧，但是布鲁斯的双手却在试图掰开他的手向前挣扎——就是现在，布鲁斯的前列腺和肛门都在快速而且剧烈地收缩颤抖，克拉克决定继续他该做的，更快地顶弄那一小片地方。然后被禁锢的黑暗骑士忽然停止了挣动，整个人完全放松而颤抖地靠在超人的怀里，布鲁斯的腰部以下——几乎整个下体——一直延伸到膝盖内侧，由于高潮而体会到完全的虚无飘空。但这远远没有停止，它像一整个面的辐射，它像是海浪涌来，不断地冲刷着他。布鲁斯张嘴呻吟，虚弱又淫荡，颤抖又高昂，而那根外星阴茎还在不知停止地刺激他，逼迫得他想要蜷起身体。

布鲁斯没有那样做，他仰着头，深深地吸气，然后屏息，再快速地呼出。他感到双腿温热又麻木，脚趾在紧蜷和张开之间犹疑不决，他放任身体紧贴身后的钢铁之躯，让克拉克的胸膛熨烫微凉的脊背，享受这份让人兴奋又不知疲倦的快感。布鲁斯发出低哑磁性的呻吟，却又携带着轻飘飘的尾音，他随着一阵阵涌上的高潮感收缩肛门，每一次都绞紧克拉克的阴茎抽搐般颤抖，让这段音节变得零碎。然后放松下来，再次重复，直到所有的不满足都随着得到前列腺快感而消散。克拉克无法想象人类的发音器官究竟是如何做到这样无序又美妙的断续，他的欲望在紧窄的甬道中胀大紧绷。布鲁斯还没有射，阴茎半硬着，但是年轻人显然被他熟练地纯粹用屁股获得高潮这一事实刺激到：克拉克狠狠地揉捏了一下他的左胸。

确切地说，是乳头。布鲁斯抓着年轻人的手腕惊喘，骂了一句脏话才准备安慰这容易受伤的小记者，但是他的口腔立刻就被超级速度用毛巾堵住。

哥谭的国王在自己的领地上沉默了一会儿。

接着他被氪星之子翻过来在浴池边坐下，然后这漂亮的氪星人俯低身体去含住他的另一边乳头。布鲁斯抬手，他并没有去扯落毛巾，而是选择将手指探入年轻人濡湿的短卷发慢慢揉按，他仰起头后靠着浴室的玻璃壁，裸露脖颈。克拉克变得有些缠人，布鲁斯这么想着，从喉间发出闷哼，稍微缩起肩膀——克拉克不满足于舌头的挤压，开始吸吮并用牙齿折磨他可怜的乳头。

布鲁斯曲起搭在浴缸中的双腿，克拉克的手很快地覆住他的一边膝盖慢慢揉按那被浴缸底部摩擦挤压造成的淤青，年轻人的注意力显然被成功转移：克拉克放过布鲁斯的乳头，舌尖牵扯出一丝涎液。中年人的眼睛微微眯起，缓慢地眨了一下，同时用脚趾抵住年轻人湿黏的阴茎下方沾着体液慢慢下滑。克拉克的视线毫无办法地被吸引，然后他看着布鲁斯用脚背磨蹭阴囊，翘起五趾托着它们掂了掂，听到对方鼻间发出短促的轻哼。遭到戏弄的氪星之子瞬间涨红了脸，他凑近罪魁祸首，稳稳托着对方的双臀在浴缸中站起，用积攒已久的欲望抵住中年人红肿的后穴。他蓄势待发，烫得过分，甚至可以就用这么个姿势操布鲁斯，然后在比骑乘小得多的压力中射在里面。这是个小镇男孩式的报复——布鲁斯不得不用手搭在克拉克的肩上，他看着克拉克，低头凑近，示意对方把嘴里的毛巾叼走。

年轻人迟疑片刻才决定执行，并把毛巾丢在浴缸里。

“够了，只是当年花花公子的娱乐交际，我说你是第一个操我的，那么你就是。”布鲁斯皱起眉，对这个被掌控的体位感到不安，“放我下来。”

“布鲁斯，你以为这样能安慰我。”克拉克简直难以置信地指出，“认真的？”

——[您的确是，肯特先生，请原谅布鲁斯老爷在语言方面拥有可怕的造诣。]

“……阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯懊恼地抱怨，抬手摁着耳廓内的微型通讯器，克拉克小心地放下他。

[一个眼看自己亲手带大的孩子不但中年出柜，并且连子嗣都不知道有没有，而感到心灰意冷的老年人，肯特先生。]韦恩的管家自我介绍道，克拉克的超级听力很快锁定了这有些散漫却熟悉的声音来自哪个方位，而布鲁斯靠着浴池坐下，另手握住克拉克的阴茎套弄，[韦恩宅邸有位意外的访客，布鲁斯老爷，不过你们当然可以先解决眼下的问题，关于青春期，和更年期。]

布鲁斯松手切断通话，抬头看着年轻气盛的超人，他手里的家伙又湿又硬，濒临爆发：“我不想花费更多的时间清理身体，所以……你想要我吸你吗？”

“……是的，我想。”克拉克俯身去亲吻布鲁斯花白的发，他的手指慢慢抚摩对方的耳廓，将欲望对着中年人的嘴。布鲁斯打开淋浴，清理了两下十分可观的氪星阴茎，在水雾中靠近阴茎头，用嘴唇轻轻吻上，而后他退开一些距离，双唇沾着前液拉出的细丝被落下的水滴坠断。布鲁斯一手握住眼前的硬热，凑近用舌尖轻扫尿道口，进而含住整个冠状部份用舌面舔弄，接着略微低下头浅浅吞吐，利用上颌的粗糙纹路磨蹭阴茎前端。

克拉克的气味在布鲁斯口中蔓延开来，年轻的明日之子怜爱又难耐地抓揉黑暗骑士的头发。

“布鲁斯。”他请求道。

布鲁斯吐出口中湿滑的龟头将阴茎向上扶起，舌尖抵住冠状沟下褪下的包皮边缘并吸吮磨咬，丝毫不需要担心会弄伤这根钢铁性器，但是克拉克为此惊讶并轻轻颤抖。中年人勾起嘴角，温热鼻息拂在年轻人的龟头上，然后向下用力舔吮柱身。克拉克认定对方一定是故意将淋浴的水温调低，要他在这水雾中只能寻求布鲁斯，他无法忍耐地抚摩过布鲁斯的胡茬，捏起他的下颌，另手轻轻向后揪扯他湿润的刘海：“把我含进去。”

被迫仰起头的布鲁斯在这淋浴中无法睁开眼睛，但是他低沉地笑了一声，张开嘴。克拉克品尝到了无法取回赢面的困苦，他在这睿智高傲的男人面前溃不成军，又为之兴奋不已地将欲望推进对方口腔。布鲁斯前倾头部将克拉克吞到极限，年轻人的前端抵在软腭上引起本能的作呕感，颤抖地压迫着龟头。布鲁斯后退一些，一手按着克拉克的耻骨处，另手握住自己的阴茎，随着套弄的节奏吞吐。直到克拉克按捺不住地射在他的口腔之中，氪星人的射精力道使布鲁斯反射式地吞咽，而比人类多上许多的剩余精液随着阴茎滑出而流淌到他的下巴上时，布鲁斯才达到高潮。他攀着浴池边缘慢慢站起身，随手抹掉嘴唇和下巴上的精液进行淋浴清洁。

并不急于清洗的克拉克在一旁将漱口水和毛巾递过去：“谁会去韦恩家的废墟，布鲁斯，谁能没有你的邀请就靠近？”

 

【TBC】


End file.
